Hadiah Lebaran
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Di hari istimewa, pasti ingin juga memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk orang-orang yang istimewa. [AU. Elemental Siblings. HaliTauGem. Untuk #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt: Lebaran) & #NulisRandom2018. Side story "Layaknya Cahaya Kecil".]


**Hadiah Lebaran**

.

.

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Halo? Halilintar? Ini aku. Barangnya sudah ada."_

 _"Serius?"_

 _"Ya, bisa diambil kapan saja. Kusimpankan untukmu."_

 _"Oke. Thanks."_

 _"No problem, bro."_

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Hadiah Lebaran" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt hari ke-30: Lebaran) dan hari ke-18 #NulisRandom2018. Special Hari Raya Idhul Fitri. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **AU. Elemental Siblings. HaliTauGem. Side Story "Layaknya Cahaya Kecil".**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Tiga remaja 16 tahun berwajah sama, tampak berdiri dengan ekspresi serius di sebuah toko baju. Hampir setiap orang yang lewat dan melihat mereka, tersita perhatiannya seketika. Jelas saja, karena ketiganya adalah pahlawan kesayangan para penduduk Pulau Rintis yang damai ini.

BoBoiBoy Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

"Taufan ... kau yakin, mau beli ini?"

Yang bertanya barusan adalah Halilintar. Matanya yang beriris merah delima, melirik tajam kepada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya, dong! Ini keren!" Taufan, yang beriris sebiru safir, menyahut ceria. "Ya 'kan, Gempa?"

Remaja satu lagi yang memiliki iris keemasan, tersentak kecil. Dipandangnya barang-barang di tangan Taufan dengan sorot mata ragu. Ada kemeja biru dengan garis-garis putih membentuk motif kotak-kotak kecil. Ada celana panjang berwarna cokelat terang. Tak lupa ikat pinggang kuning cerah.

"Nggg ... Entahlah, Taufan," akhirnya si bungsu dari kembar tiga itu menyahut ragu. "Ini 'kan buat Atok. Apa nggak terlalu ... _ngejreng_?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," sambung Halilintar.

Taufan langsung cemberut.

"Nggak, lah!" katanya. "Coba lihat! Warna biru ini mewakili aku. Warna cokelat terang ini Gempa. Terus, warna kuning ini Hali."

Halilintar dan Gempa saling pandang.

"Iiih ... Ngerti, 'kan?" kata Taufan lagi. "Biar Atok inget terus sama kita."

"Nggak usah gitu juga, Atok pasti inget terus sama kita," sahut Gempa. Senyum kecil mampir di bibirnya.

"Taufan _ngaco,"_ sambung Halilintar. "Lagipula, kenapa warnaku jadi kuning? Harusnya hitam atau merah."

"Hitam terlalu _mainstream."_ Taufan menggeleng. "Kalau merah, ntar paduan warnanya jadi norak—"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Lagian Hali juga suka baju kuning cerah yang kubeliin waktu itu, 'kan? Buktinya lumayan sering dipakai."

Gempa tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan kedua kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, Hali," katanya kemudian. "Lagipula, sebelum dapat kuasa tahap kedua dulu, petirmu warnanya memang kuning, 'kan?"

Halilintar berdecak. "Gempa, jangan ikut-ikutan."

Kedua adik kembar Halilintar tertawa, membuat sang kakak akhirnya hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kalian saja."

Baru saja Halilintar berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba dilihatnya tatapan mata Taufan terpaku ke satu titik, berbinar-binar. Secepat angin, si penyuka warna biru itu melangkah ke bagian toko yang menjual topi. Halilintar dan Gempa mengikuti.

"Nah, ditambah ini baru sempurna," Taufan berkata puas.

Halilintar mengangkat alis. Dilihatnya Taufan sudah membawa sebuah _flat cap_ berwarna putih polos.

"Kau ... mau kasih itu ke Atok?" tanya Halilintar.

Tatapan mata Halilintar sekarang seolah meragukan kewarasan adiknya. Tapi Taufan cuek saja. Malah, dia tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe ... Keren, 'kan?"

Gempa memandangi semua benda di tangan Taufan sekali lagi.

"Hmm ... Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi ... kayaknya bagus juga, kok."

"Iya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" Senyum Taufan semakin lebar. "Akhirnya Gempa ngerti betapa tingginya seleraku. Hehehe ..."

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Meskipun begitu, dia mengakui, selera _fashion_ Taufan memang sangat bagus.

Ralat, 'bagus' saja sudah cukup. Bisa-bisa anak itu makin besar kepala kalau terlalu dipuji.

"Ya udah," kata Halilintar kemudian. "Kita beli ini."

 _"Yay~!"_ Taufan bersorak kecil, sebelum tiba-tiba tersentak dan langsung menyerahkan bawaannya kepada Gempa. "Oh iya! Aku lupa. Ada yang mau kubeli. Udah, ya! Daaah!"

Sebelum kedua saudaranya sempat menanggapi, Taufan langsung beranjak pergi. Namun, ia sempat mengedipkan mata kepada Gempa, membuat kening Halilintar berkerut melihatnya.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya si sulung. "Kok pakai kedip-kedip mata segala ke kamu?"

Giliran Gempa yang kebingungan ketika Halilintar menatapnya. Ia pun akhirnya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah."

Halilintar mengernyit samar, masih merasa curiga. Namun, segera ditepisnya perasaan itu.

"Oh iya, 'itu' sudah bisa diambil sekarang," katanya tiba-tiba. "Gem, kamu di sini sendiri nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Eh? Kamu mau ke sana sendiri?" Gempa malah balik bertanya. "Nggak bareng aja habis ini?"

"Kelamaan."

Halilintar mengerling ke arah kasir. Gempa ikut menengok ke sana, dan melihat antrian panjang bermeter-meter. Maklum, orang-orang sibuk berburu baju baru menjelang Hari Raya.

"Biar aku sendiri saja," kata Halilintar lagi. "Lagipula kita kan sudah pesan, tinggal diambil."

"Hmm ... Baiklah."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Taufan masuk ke sebuah toko buku besar dengan langkah ringan. Dia menarik napas lega ketika melihat tempat itu tidak terlalu penuh, walaupun memang lebih ramai daripada biasanya.

Pemuda itu langsung menuju bagian yang menjual buku-buku resep. Matanya berbinar ketika langsung menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Aduuh ... nyaris. Bukunya tinggal satu ini. Kayaknya memang laris banget, ya?"

Taufan menatap buku tebal berisi resep macam-macam kue dan minuman, dari yang sederhana sampai yang rumit. Dari gambar di sampulnya saja sudah menggugah selera. Dan harganya cukup untuk membuat Taufan meringis.

"Oh iya. Telepon Hali dulu."

Taufan meraih ponsel dari sakunya. Lantas dihubunginya nomor sang kakak tercinta. Untunglah cepat diangkat.

 _"Apa?"_

Suara di seberang sana menyahut datar. Taufan terkekeh. Dasar Halilintar. Kalau di telepon, sifat irit bicaranya semakin parah.

"Bukunya udah dapet, nih," Taufan menyahut riang.

 _"Oh. Baguslah."_

"Kamu sama Gempa masih di toko baju?"

 _"Antrian di kasirnya panjang banget."_

"Hmmm ... Di sini juga antri panjang sih, kasirnya. Mungkin aku agak lama."

 _"Ya udah. Nanti telepon aja kalau udah selesai."_

"Okeee."

 _Klek._

Taufan mengangkat alis saat sambungan telepon diputus tiba-tiba. Tanpa peringatan sama sekali.

"Hali kebiasaan deh, main putusin aja." Taufan cemberut sendiri. "Eh, aku harus cepat, nih."

Taufan beranjak. Alih-alih menuju kasir, dia turun kembali ke lantai satu. Lantas langsung menuju bagian toko buku yang menjual gawai beserta aksesorisnya.

"Hehehe ... Kuharap dia menyukainya."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 _Allaahu akbar. Allaahu akbar. Allaahu akbar._

 _Laa ilaaha ilallaahu allaahu akbar._

 _Allaahu akbar wa lillaah ilham._

Takbir berkumandang di hari kemenangan. Rumah-rumah ramai oleh orang-orang yang berkumpul bersama sanak keluarga dan handai taulan. Begitu pula rumah si kembar tiga BoBoiBoy. Rumah Tok Aba.

"Atok … Taufan minta maaf, yaa …."

"Oh … Cucu Atok …. Atok juga minta maaf, ya?"

Taufan tak segan menangis saat bersalaman dan memohon maaf kepada kakeknya atas segala kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat. Tok Aba hanya tersenyum, lantas memeluk Taufan. Cucunya yang satu itu mungkin memang jahil dan berisik. Tapi dia tetaplah anak yang baik, juga cucu yang sangat disayanginya.

Giliran berikutnya, Gempa. Tok Aba tersenyum saja saat melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata si bungsu.

"Gempa mohon maaf lahir batin, Tok."

"Sama-sama, Nak."

Gempa mencium tangan sang kakek dengan khidmat. Tok Aba pun memberikan pelukan hangat, yang membuat pertahanan Gempa akhirnya runtuh. Air matanya mengalir tenang, tapi tak mau berhenti.

Yang terakhir, Halilintar. Tok Aba tersenyum tipis ketika melihat si sulung masih mengalihkan pandang. Semakin dewasa, Halilintar memang semakin tampak canggung akan hal-hal semacam ini. Butuh beberapa detik lagi sampai Halilintar akhirnya mendekat, lantas meraih dan mencium tangan sang kakek.

"Maaf, Atok. Aku … banyak salah."

Tok Aba tertawa kecil. "Sama-sama, Nak."

Pada Halilintar pun, Tok Aba memberikan pelukan hangat. Bahkan Halilintar berkaca-kaca pada momen ini. Setelah melepas pelukan, Tok Aba tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Halilintar dengan lembut. Sementara, wajah pemuda itu masih merona sampai beberapa detik kemudian.

Sungguh, Taufan ingin sekali meledek kakaknya yang satu itu. Tapi, tidak. Khusus di hari yang fitri ini, Taufan tidak ingin merusak suasana haru. Suasana syahdu yang bahkan sanggup menggetarkan hati seorang Halilintar.

Selesai acara saling bermaafan, si kembar masih berdiri di depan kakek mereka. Saling melempar pandang.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya sang kakek. "Kenapa saling pandang sambil senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Hehehe … Sebentar ya, Tok," Taufan menyahut sambil tertawa kecil.

Detik berikutnya, Halilintar tiba-tiba melesat pergi dengan _Gerakan Kilat,_ dan sudah kembali lagi detik berikutnya. Kening Tok Aba berkerut melihat _tote bag_ besar berwarna hitam di tangan cucu pertamanya.

"Kami ada hadiah untuk Atok," kata Taufan lagi, mewakili kedua saudaranya.

Halilintar mengambil sebuah kantong kertas berwarna cokelat muda dari dalam tas hitam, dan langsung memberikannya kepada Tok Aba tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Eh? Ini untuk Atok?" Tok Aba berkata, tampak kaget.

Si kembar tiga mengangguk kompak.

"Atok lihat saja isinya," kata Gempa.

Tok Aba menuruti kata-kata sang cucu. Dari dalam kantong itu, ditemukannya baju baru, lengkap dengan celana panjang dan ikat pinggang. Pria tua itu tampak terharu, tetapi masih sempat tertawa kecil ketika menemukan sebuah topi berwarna putih.

"Kalian tidak salah?" komentar Tok Aba. "Ini sih, cocoknya untuk anak muda. Bukan untuk kakek-kakek macam Atok ini."

"Siapa bilang?" sahut Taufan. "Pasti keren kalau Atok pakai ini di kedai. Biar Atok juga kekinian. Hehehe ..."

Tok Aba ikut tertawa. Dilepasnya peci putih yang menutup kepala. Lantas dicobanya memakai _flat cap_ pemberian ketiga cucunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tok Aba sambil sedikit bergaya.

Taufan tertawa kecil dengan wajah ceria. Gempa juga tersenyum. Bahkan Halilintar ikut tersenyum walaupun tipis.

"Terbaik."

Tanpa sadar, ketiga bersaudara itu berkata bersamaan sambil mengacungkan ibu jari kanan. Meskipun setelah itu Halilintar cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali.

"Hali, siniin tasnya!"

Tiba-tiba Taufan mengambil alih _tote bag_ dari tangan Halilintar. Ia pun memeriksa isi tas hitam itu.

Pada saat yang sama, Gempa memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Taufan dengan sorot mata khawatir. Ia pun beralih menatap kakak sulungnya. Halilintar yang menyadari tatapan Gempa, hanya tersenyum tipis. Gempa menghela napas samar, menyadari lewat senyum itu Halilintar ingin berkata, _'Tenang saja.'_

"Nah, ini dia." Taufan mengeluarkan sebuah tas belanja kecil dari kertas, dan langsung menyodorkannya kepada sang adik. "Ini buat Gempa."

"Eh?"

Ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Gempa membuat Halilintar kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia terus memandangi adik bungsunya yang segera memeriksa tas kertas itu, lantas mengeluarkan isinya.

Senyum sang pengendali tanah merekah seketika.

"Taufan! Hali! Ini untukku?" katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Taufan tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Gempa kini memeluk sebuah buku tebal bersampul putih sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ini 'kan mahal."

Gempa menatap kedua kakaknya bergantian. Masih tampak sedikit kekagetan di wajahnya.

"Kalau kamu bicara soal harga lagi," Halilintar yang menyahut, "aku akan marah."

"Kami tahu, kamu pengin banget buku itu, 'kan?" sambung Taufan. "Jangan lupa, nanti bikinin aku makanan enak tiap hari, ya!"

"Nggak tiap hari juga, kali'. Gendut baru tahu rasa."

"Biarin, weeek! Hali sirik!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Gempa terdiam sejenak melihat pertengkaran tak penting kedua kakaknya, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Hehehe ... Makasih, Hali, Taufan. Aku senang."

"Aww ... Kamu terharu, ya?" kata Taufan ketika melihat mata Gempa berkaca-kaca. "Sini, sini, aku peluk."

Gempa hanya tertawa ketika Taufan benar-benar mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Hehehe ... Gempa udah. Sekarang ... tinggal satu lagi," Taufan berkata kemudian.

Pemuda itu kembali merogoh _tote bag_ dan mengeluarkan benda terakhir dari dalamnya. Kantong belanja kertas berukuran sedang, yang langsung disodorkannya kepada Halilintar.

"Apa?" Halilintar mengerutkan kening.

"Hadiah dariku dan Gempa." Taufan tersenyum ceria. "Hali, ayo dong, ambil."

Masih kaget, Halilintar menerima kantong kertas itu dan memeriksa isinya. Ternyata sebuah _headphone_ berwarna kombinasi hitam dan merah.

" _Earphone_ -mu sudah mau rusak, 'kan?" kata Gempa. "Tapi kamu menunda beli yang baru karena ingin membeli hadiah Lebaran untuk Atok dan—"

Ucapan Gempa terputus. Halilintar menatapnya sambil mengernyit samar. Sedangkan Taufan mengerutkan kening dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya.

"Dan ternyata ada hadiah untukku juga," sambung Gempa.

"Tidak masalah," Halilintar berkata. "Kalian nggak perlu melakukan ini."

"Hali, nggak usah malu-malu," kali ini suara Taufan. "Kami tahu, kamu lebih suka _headphone_ daripada _earphone_. Makanya, kupilihkan itu. Keren, 'kan?"

Halilintar memandang _headphone_ hitam-merah di tangannya. Memang, _earphone_ miliknya sedikit lagi sudah akan tewas. Sekarang saja, yang sebelah kiri terkadang suka mati sendiri, lalu menyala lagi. Dia tersenyum, sangat samar, menyadari perhatian kedua adiknya yang tahu bahwa dirinya suka mendengarkan musik dari telepon pintar sembari bersantai.

"Hali," panggilan Gempa menyentak Halilintar. "Ayo, sekarang aja."

Halilintar hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Sementara Taufan memandang bingung kedua saudaranya.

"Eh? Apa? Apa?"

Pertanyaan Taufan segera mendapatkan jawaban ketika Halilintar mengulurkan sebuah benda kepadanya tanpa kata-kata. Karena tidak dimasukkan ke dalam wadah lain, Taufan langsung bisa melihat benda apa itu.

Reaksi pertamanya adalah membelalak kaget. Lantas berbinar-binar. Cepat-cepat diambilnya benda itu dari tangan sang kakak.

"Ini ...! Ini 'kan _game_ Papa Zola VII edisi eksklusif! Yang regulernya aja baru rilis di pasaran tahun depan! Waaah ... ini ada bonus _merchandise_ -nya juga, 'kan?"

Halilintar geleng-geleng kepala melihat Taufan yang sudah lupa daratan saking gembiranya.

"Bonusnya ada dua," kata Halilintar. "Kutaruh di kamarmu."

Halilintar memutar bola mata ketika mendapati tatapan berkilauan Taufan terarah lurus kepadanya.

"Ini 'kan harus dipesan khusus, jumlahnya juga terbatas," kata Taufan. "Aku aja sampai kehabisan. Kok bisa, sih?"

"Hali yang mencarikannya," sahut Gempa. "Dia 'kan punya kenalan yang kerja di toko _game."_

Halilintar mendengkus samar. "Ini ide Gempa kok, untuk memberimu hadiah _game_ itu."

"Haliii! Makasiiih!"

Taufan langsung menubruk Halilintar dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Apaan, sih! Jangan peluk-peluk! Jijik!"

"Hahahaha ... Padahal tadi iri 'kan, pas aku peluk Gempa?"

"Mana ada!"

"Hali malu-malu, deh."

"Siapa yang—Taufan! Lepasin, nggak?!"

"Nggak mauuu ... Hahahaha ..."

Taufan tertawa. Gempa juga tertawa. Bahkan Tok Aba yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, mengawasi perilaku si kembar tiga, akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah ... Kalian ini ada-ada saja," Tok Aba menengahi. "Hadiah dari Atok juga masih ada, lho."

Taufan baru berhenti mengganggu kakaknya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Ia pun memusatkan perhatian penuh kepada Tok Aba.

"Duit Lebaran ya, Tok?" tanya Taufan penuh semangat.

Tok Aba tertawa kecil. Dikeluarkannya tiga amplop kecil dari sakunya. Ketiganya berwarna hijau dan bermotif ketupat.

"Sini, sini, mendekatlah," kata sang kakek. "Dari Gempa dulu ya, yang paling bungsu."

"Iya, Tok."

Kesibukan Hari Raya tahun ini masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Begitu pula di kediaman BoBoiBoy bersaudara. Banyak hal terjadi selama satu tahun terakhir. Namun, untuk saat ini saja, mereka ingin melewati waktu istimewa bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halooo~! \\(^o^)

Hehehe ... _Fic_ ini sebenarnya udah kutulis sejak minggu lalu untuk hari terakhir Ramadhan. Tapi, Ramadhan tahun ini cuma 29 hari. Jadi, _prompt_ hari ke-30 (lebaran), aku jadiin aja _fic_ spesial Idhul Fitri ini.

Tapi akhirnya baru sempat _publish_ sekarang. *bow*

Oh ya, aku ambil HaliTauGem dari _fic_ _multichapter_ pertamaku, "Layaknya Cahaya Kecil". Lagi kangen aja, sih. Bagaimana pun, LCK ini _special_ banget buatku. :") *curcol*

Akhir kata, Hime bersama Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa, ingin mengucapkan:

Selamat Hari Raya Idhul Fitri 1439 H.

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **18.06.2018**


End file.
